User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Questions 20 - Makin' it up to LotsoBearLover for somehow losing Questions 19...
Andie: I'm still embarassed about Questions 19, so I'm making it up to LotsoBearLover by doing a fucking long Questions post. Here are ALL of the Questions (sorry, LBL, I tried to get Lotso to come, but he was busy at the moment. He promised he would be on soon. His questions are being excluded from the post.) ---- Yay :D Here's my questions Oogie:1.How do you make your dice explode? 2:I like your lair. 3. Do/did you ever have a true love? Sally:1.Do you have the ability to live forever since you're a ragdoll? 2.Where did you go for your honeymoon? 3.If you didn't know jack, who would you love in halloween town? Gir:1.Does this shake tastes like chochlate bubble-gum *hands him a shake* 2.YOU LEFT THE FRONT DOOR OPEN AGAIN :@ 3.I found your piggy *hands him piggy* Zim:1.Is the red highest called that because he's highest of all the aliens? 2.I saw you flush yourself down a toilet... 3.There's another baby next door again. Dib:1.Why is your sister's hair purple? 2.How come you have no friends? 3. Do you have a mom? Roger:1.I don't really have any questions since I never watched the movie... :/ Tigger:1.How high was your highest bounce ever? 2.can you bounce to the top of a Big tree? 3.I had a plush of you when I was little that would squeak and it would sing. Andie: 1.What's Winx club? 2. Does your mom still think Axel is a girl? 3. I get surprised when you and oogie laugh together Oogie: 1, they're specially made bombs. 2, thanks but sadly, Lock and his pals painted it pink a couple days ago... Andie: XD Oogie: 3, ... I'd rather not talk about it. Andie: Aw, :( Oogie: Shut up. Sally: 1, yes I do. 2, we traveled around the Holiday Towns and to other places where dead people go when they die- Andie: Question: Did you meet Bonejangles? Sally: Yes, I did. Andie: :3 Sally: And 3, yes. Halloween Town is my home. GIR: SSSSSSLLLLLLLLUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPPP! Yep! ... Andie: GIR? What about your other questions? GIR: SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Andie: We'll come back to him later, I guess. >.> Zim: 1, IT'S THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST! NOT THE HIGHEST! 2, I'M NORMAL! 3, pathetic stink creatures... Dib: 1, her hair has ALWAYS been purple... 2, I'm a misunderstood genius!- Andie: Right. Sure you are. Dib: Shut up, Andie. And 3, ... no. Roger: That's Okay! You can always go watch it! Andie: I'm gonna warn you right now, LBL. Who Framed Roger Rabbit is full of drugs, sex, and murder. Oogie: What the Fuck! You just said Roger is from Disney! O.o Andie: He is from Disney. So is the movie. Oogie: That's just weird. Tigger: 1, I could see all the way across the 100 Acre Wood- Dib: That must be high. I mean, the Hundred Acre Wood is, 100 acres. Andie: Duh, Captain Obvious. *smacks Dib in the back of the head* Tigger: 2, Yes, all Tiggers can. And- Andie: The problem is, Tiggers can't handle the climbing down part. Tigger: ... And 3, you did? O.o Andie: I did too, expect mine didn't squeak or sing. Alright, onto my questions. GIR: Oh yeah... Everyone: Wat? O.o Andie: Oh, that was one of GIR's answers. Duh. Alright, onto my Questions. Oogie: Everyone interrupt Andie. Andie: SHUT UP OOGIE! 1, Winx Club is a fucking epic show about fairies that go to school, fight evil, and crap like that. Oogie: HA! What a girl! Andie: >.> Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Oogie. 2, nope, I explained to my mom AND my grandma that Axel was really a guy. Oogie: This Axel must look really stupid. Andie: I think Axel is hot. Oogie: Lesbian. Andie: Shut up, and 3- GIR: PIGGY! *grabs and squeezes Piggy* Andie: And 3, I do too. Oogie: What? Andie's Okay. She's got a great sense of humor. Jack: Yeah, she's almost as perverted as you are. Andie: Oh! I almost forgot. Can everyone post in the comments the day and month of their birthday? Oogie: Why do you want to know that? Andie: We're gonna do special birthday Questions now! 8D Everyone else: *moans* Andie: >.> Oh, and LBL, I promise you we'll get Lotso on as a special guest SOON. Category:Blog posts